Bumblebee (Animated)
Bumblebee (バンブルビー, Banburubī) is the youngest, yellowest, and most energetic of the Autobots in Team Prime...as usual. A hyperactive wisecracker, Bumblebee is quite convinced he's the fastest—and coolest—thing on four wheels. He has a tendency to bite off more than he can chew, so it's a good thing he pals around with the massive Bulkhead. He does not take well to being called short, and his over-eager ways can get on Ratchet's nerves all too easily. Still, Bumblebee is good with people, as evidenced by his fast friendship with Sari Sumdac and Beast Boy. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Bumper Robinson (English), Daisuke Kishio (Japanese) Bumblebee is the "kid" of the team, easily the youngest, and most immature of the Autobots. He’s over-eager, over-confident and constantly overcompensating for his diminutive stature. He’s a showoff and acts solely on impulse; he behaves like a rebellious teenager with a sarcastic, wise-cracking, attitude, disdain for authority and rarely considering the consequences. Fast-talking, wise-cracking, scheming and hyperactive, Bumblebee is not nearly as cool as he imagines himself to be. Then again, nobody could possibly be as cool as Bumblebee imagines himself to be. As far as his superhero status goes, Bumblebee naturally digs the spotlight and will do anything to have it shinning brightly, and exclusively on him. His big mouth, brash tone, and "bring it on" attitude always get him in way over his head. He seems to share the appearances that matches that of his other incarnations from other communities, but the 4 wheels are on: 2 on the sides of each leg, and other 2 on the sides of his arms/shoulders each. Like most Autobots of the future, he has white pupils and blue scleras. Back on Cybertron, his veichle mode was a Cybertronian Car, later when arriving to Earth, his Earth veichle mode is a yellow compact car (similar hybrids of Supermini and a modified Chevrolet Beat). Atrributes: *Energy stingers fire electrical pulses. *Rocket assisted jumps. *Totally fearless. Gallery File:Bumblebee_TFTA_PromoImage-VehicleMode.png|Bumblebee's Earth vehicle mode. Personality In this series Bumblebee is very jesting and mocking, does not hold up and do not know that shut up even 10 minutes as can be seen in an episode where Prowl throws him the challenge of not talking for 10 minutes about something he fails at first but wins at the end ... only because he was knocked out by Airachnid. He is curious about technology and various human objects as we often see Sari shows him and explains the customs of the Earth and even enjoys participating in a certain party. (The birthday of Sari, Halloween, ect ...) He is very complex of his small size maos manages to overcome its complexity thanks to these friends and his performance against an enemy made of acid its small size allowing him to return through a small space in the enemy's room force. He is very stubborn and carefree, when he has a good luck idea to take it away from him, he disobeys even the orders of Optimus a few times because he thinks that Optimus is mistaken and put himself in great danger. His stubbornness and carelessness cost him a lot of reprimand from his Team and small arguments at some ocassion. Nevertheless, Bumblebee is very kind and does not hesitate to help those in need to disobey and put themselves in danger. He is very loyal to Optimus and the rest of the team he sees as his family. Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Prowl **Omega Supreme *Sari Sumdac *Isaac Sumdac *Carmine Fanzone *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreck-Gar *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Wonder Girl *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Kilowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm *Cybertron Elite Guard **Ultra Magnus **Jazz **Zeta Prime **Blurr **Safeguard ***Jetfire ***Jetstorm Family Neutral *Darius Sumdac *Elita-1 *Red X *Soto *Terra *Jinx *Wasp *Constructicons **Dirt Boss **Mixmaster **Scrapper Rivals *Sentinel Prime Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut **Soundwave *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Lockdown *Swindle *Human Villans *Angry Archer *Meltdown *Colossus Rhodes *Meltdown's Experiments *Nanosec *Professor Princess *Headmaster *Master Disaster *Slo-Mo *Dreadscar *Blackfire *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Trigon *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Kitten *Fang *Cironielian Chrysalis Eater *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Malchior *Katarou *The Source *Newfu *Locrix *Shrieker (Animated)Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire *Radiation Monster *White Monster *Gordanians Weapons and Abilites Bumblebee's main abilities are his Stingers, energy weapons built into both of his arms. Bumblebee can use these weapons to deliver a small charge to an enemy, or combine them into a single more powerful burst. In "TransWarped" Ratchet upgrades the Stingers to full military level firepower, giving Bumblebee increased firepower (This firepower was alluded to in "Autoboot Camp" where Bumblebee accidentally blew up a building with a poorly aimed shot, which at the time was uncharacteristically powerful. After being kicked out of the Elite Guard academy, Bumblebee's power must have been sealed). And like other future Autobots and Decepticons, he can also form bladed weapons or blasters from his hands. In season 2 episode 8, he receives a field of very strong force that will immunize against any laser paralyze, can deploy it to protect itself. Bumblebee's other main ability is his speed and agility - he is easily the fastest of the Autobots and among the most agile after Prowl. When Bumblebee needs even more speed, he can attach turbo boosters to his vehicle mode - these boosters can also act as rockets to propel him through the air, should he have a decent boost first (such as being thrown by Bulkhead). On occasion, Bumblebee can use his wheels - located in his feet - to race along at high speed in robot mode. He can even lie on his back to use the wheels in his shoulders as well for even more speed, without having to transform! Bumblebee is also adept at scouting missions, believe it or not. According to Prowl, Bumblebee's greatest weapon is his obnoxious personality. History Past Early in his career, Bumblebee dreamed of becoming a member of the Elite Guard. He joined the Autobot boot camp, but things didn't exactly go as planned—his drill sergeant was a jerk, most of his classmates bullied him and the only bot willing to befriend him was a complete mudflap. His luck seemed to change, however, when he accidentally overheard someone communicating with a Decepticon. He then saw classmate Wasp walk out, which aroused his suspicions. After taking the advice of Longarm, Bumblebee attempted to weed out the spy, but Sentinel Minor got in the way twice. Needless to say, this resulted in many transform-ups for his squadron. After Wasp and Ironhide tore off his legs and put him in a closet, he was saved by Longarm, who encouraged him not to give up. Later that day, the group was put through their first training exercise—combat in a simulated battlezone. When somebody switched the turret settings to fire actual lasers, it was Bulkhead who saved Bumblebee. However, they accidentally knocked over a building in the process, flattening Sentinel. When Sentinel was conducting a surprise locker inspection, Sentinel discovered a Decepticon communicator in Wasp's trunk, ousting him as a traitor. Sentinel was prepared to put Bumblebee on an Elite Guard fast track program. Sadly, his new friendship with Bulkhead forced him to throw it all away in order to prevent his new buddy being kicked out, and they both wound up working on space bridges. The two friends were assigned to Optimus Prime's space bridge repair vessel. During one mission, Bumblebee and Bulkhead stumbled across Prowl, a ninja-bot meditating near an isolated space bridge. Due to an energon cube accident on Ratchet's part, Prowl's spaceship was destroyed, and he was forced to join their crew. After this, Bumblebee's work continued as usual until the crew discovered the AllSpark itself on another asteroid, which unfortunately attracted the attention of Megatron. Even though he expressed significant fear of the Decepticon leader, Bumblebee still managed to crack wise at his appearance once they were face-to-face. The humor vanished when Megatron pulled out his sword. After Megatron was thrown off the ship, Bumblebee entered stasis with the rest of the crew just before the crew's ship crash-landed on Earth. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Animated Transformers Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Animated Autobots Category:Male Autobots Category:Animated Male Autobots Category:Team Prime Category:Animated Team Prime Category:Superspeed Category:Animated Superspeed Category:Alternate Versions of Bumblebee